My Sister Comes
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Shuichi's sister is coming to Japan! How will he and the others take it for a week? complete
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation: My Sister Comes

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Oh no!" Shuichi groaned as he read the letter in his hands, "what's wrong?" Yuki asked annoyed as he was sitting beside Shuichi as the two were watching television. Well, the two were until Shuichi opened up the letter that he had gotten in the mail awhile ago. "My sister Maiko is coming!" Shuichi said, "yea, so?" Yuki asked.

"She has to stay with us then. She'll be staying for like a week," Shuichi replied, "it probably won't be a bad thing. When was the last time you saw your sister?" Yuki asked. "Right before you and I got together when we first met," Shuichi said as Yuki blinked, "that was like a year ago," he said as Shuichi nodded.

"I know! I'll just tell Maiko that Bad Luck is on tour and she can't come!" Shuichi said happily, "your actually going to go and lie to your sister?" Yuki asked. Shuichi looked at him, "yea. Unless Mika can come also!" He said as Yuki stared at him. "My older sister is not coming on that day!" He said angrily, "why not? At least they could try to bond," Shuichi said.

"Mika have plans with Tohma, remember? I don't think she has time for your sister," Yuki said as Shuichi pouted, "please Yuki? It will help you also to finish your novel," he said as Yuki sighed. "When is she coming?" He asked as Shuichi smiled, "late tomorrow evening. I'm going to go and pick her up in the airport," he said.

Yuki nodded, "I'll call Mika before that," he said as Shuichi smiled and hugged him tightly. "Get off brat!" Yuki scolded as Shuichi got off but gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll be at the studio. I have to tell Hiroshi the news!" He said smiling. "I thought it was your day off!" Yuki called to him, "it was. But the others are over there for like a meeting without me," Shuichi explained with a pout.

Yuki smirked, "you better get there then. I'm sure they are waiting for you," he said as Shuichi rolled his eyes and left quickly. Yuki shook his head as he looked at the time, he sighed as he called a well-known number. "Hello Mika?" Yuki asked as he waited, "ah, little brother. How are you?" Mika asked.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Yuki asked as Mika blinked, "why?" She asked as Yuki sighed. "Shuichi's sister is coming and she needs someone to be with," he said, "in other words, you want to ditch her so you and Shuichi could be alone, right?" Mika asked. "Something like that," Yuki said, "what's in it for me?" Mika asked.

"I'll do anything you ask," Yuki said with a sigh, "anything?" Mika asked. "Yea," Yuki said unhappily, "I want you to go home and make peace with our parents," Mika said as Yuki froze.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Mika: haha, now what Yuki?

Yuki: shut up!

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hiro: review and update!


	2. My Sister

Chapter 2- My Sister

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: a little bit of cruel language but that's it...

Shuichi sighed as he waited at the side for his sister to come out from the airport, his sister was taking long, it would be her fault if Shuichi was going to have a ticket. Just then there was a knock on a window as Shuichi looked and saw Maiko waving at him, he smiled as he got out of the driver seat to go and help her.

"Maiko, how was your trip?" Shuichi asked as he put the bags in the backseat, "it was a drag. I'm very tired Shuichi, whatever plans you made with me, can you do it tomorrow?" Maiko asked as the two were in the front seat now talking. Shuichi looked at her, "sure. Unless you want to meet Mika," he said as Maiko looked at him.

"Yuki's sister? The one who married Tohma?" She asked as Shuichi blinked as his eyes were glued onto the road, "how'd you know?" He asked. "Idiot, Yuki tells it at the very end of his novels. His latest one even told about you, how you first met," Maiko said as Shuichi blushed, "I never knew that," he said as Maiko shook her head.

"You don't know anything about him, do you?" She asked as Shuichi shrugged, "look, I have the recent copy of his book that he just published. You can read it if you want," Maiko said as she got it out from her backpack. "I'm driving Maiko," Shuichi murmured, "I know that. I mean, when your bored or something this week," Maiko said smiling.

Shuichi growled, "I might be busy with my band," he said as Maiko smirked. "You are cute when I make you mad," she said as Shuichi glared at her, "that isn't funny Maiko!" He cried. "Hey, you better watch the road," Maiko said as Shuichi turned around quickly and saw that he almost ran to a red light, "damn stop signs," he murmured as Maiko laughed.

"When are we going to get there? I can't wait to meet Yuki," she said as Shuichi rolled his eyes, "his probably busy with his next novel. Trying to finish before the deadline," he replied. Maiko shrugged, "is that like you everyday?" He asked as Shuichi was confused. "Yea know, how it works with you and Yuki," Maiko said, "yea. Yuki is a bastard sometimes," he said laughing.

Maiko sighed, "here we are!" Shuichi said smiling as Maiko looked at the huge apartment in front of her. "Are you serious?" Maiko asked impressed, "it probably did cost Yuki a fortune or something," Shuichi said smirking. The two went inside the apartment building as they went to the floor where the apartment is, "wow, this floor is really high up," Maiko said looking out the window.

Shuichi smiled as he opened the door, "you two actually live here?" Maiko asked as Shuichi laughed nervously. "Your home early," a voice said suddenly as Shuichi looked and saw Yuki coming out from his study, "oh my gosh! That's Eiri Yuki in the flesh!" Maiko cried as Shuichi looked at his sister like she was insane or something.

Yuki smirked, "hey, I thought Mika was coming," Shuichi said quietly. "She had other plans, wow, you two really look alike," Yuki said as Shuichi and Maiko both had pink hair. Maiko blushed along with Shuichi who blushed harder, "come on Maiko. You can sleep in my room," Shuichi said as it was now Yuki's turn to blush.

Maiko smirked at the sight as she followed her brother, "his cute when he blush," she said as Shuichi laughed. "You should see him in bed..." he said as his voice drifted off, Yuki groaned as he closed the door. This was going to be a long week for the both of them.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Maiko: now what?  
Shuichi: just wait sis...

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mika: review and update!


	3. Meeting You

Chapter 3- Meeting You

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"So Yuki, what do you think of my sister?" Shuichi asked as he was laying down next to Yuki who was really pissed since he wouldn't sleep on the floor, "I want her to go back," he said as Shuichi looked at him. "Come on Yuki, you'll like her. Besides, she's reading one of your novels right now," he said, "does that make me feel any better?" Yuki snapped.

Shuichi pouted, "at least you know you have one fan on your side," he said. "What is that suppose to mean?" Yuki asked angrily as Shuichi laughed nervously, "come on. At least your happy with me sleeping by your side," he said as Yuki looked at him for a moment and turned away without an answer. "Yuki!" Shuichi whined as Yuki growled, "just get some sleep all right? Do it tomorrow," he said sleepily.

Shuichi growled as he looked at his lover who was already asleep, "you are ajerk sometimes," he said quietly as he also went off to sleep. The next day, "Shuichi! I want to see Hiro again!" A voice cried as Shuichi yawned and he rubbed his eyes open to see Maiko staring at straight at him.

"Where's Yuki?" He asked as he looked at his left and saw that he had gotten up already, "let me get dress will yea?" Shuichi asked as Maiko squealed and went out off the bedroom right away. Shuichi sighed as he dressed quickly and went out onto the living room finding Maiko chatting with Yuki, "about time you got up sleepy head," Yuki said smiling as Shuichi groaned.

"Bad night?" Maiko asked smirking, "come on sis. I don't want to be late for work," Shuichi said as Maiko blinked. "See yea later Yuki!" Maiko said smiling as the two siblings went out, Yuki sighed as he went back on watching television. At the studio, "Maiko! It's nice to see you again!" Hiroshi said smiling as the two hugged each other.

"Maiko?" Tohma asked confused as he was speaking with Mr. K, the two looked and saw Shuichi and Maiko standing next to each other. "Hey guys, this is my sister Maiko. She'll be here for only a week," Shuichi said smiling as Maiko smiled at them, "it's nice to see you again also Maiko," Tohma said as Maiko blinked.

"Oh! You must be Tohma, from NGE right?" She asked as Tohma nodded, "you might have forgotten, but I'm the one who asked Shuichi if he knew about Yuki," he said as Maiko nodded. "So Maiko, your staying here to listen to your little brother sing?" Mr. K asked as Shuichi looked at him nervously, "actually, I'm the younger one," Maiko said chuckling.

"Amazing, I never thought Shuichi would be the older one," Mr. K said asShuichi growled, "come on guys. We have to keeppracticing on the song that we are doing," he said. "BlindGameAgain? When are you going to perform anyway?" Maiko asked, "before you leave.We already have a ticket for Yuki, I'm sure we can make an acception for you," Tohma replied as Maiko smiled happily.

"Hey guys! I'm ready!"Shuichi called out but nobody payed attention since they were talking to Maiko, "it's good that you are back Maiko," Hiro said smiling as Maiko smiled back. Shuichi sighed as he sat down on the chair near him, this is going to be a long week, he thought unhappily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi:is that it?

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: review and update!


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 4- Sibling Rivalry

disclaimer: do not owe Gravitation!

notes: kinda cute in this chapter if you may think it is. Here it is...

"Come on Shuichi! What's wrong?" Maiko asked worriedly as the two were going back home, "you! We didn't get a chance to practice!" Shuichi said angrily. "Hey, you had plenty of time to practice before I even got here and before the concert," Maiko said angrily, "we should practice everyday!" Shuichi scolded as he opened the door.

Maiko groaned as the two siblings went inside, "everything all right?" Yuki's voice asked worriedly as he was sitting on the couch talking with his sister Mika. "Mika! What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked, "I can't visit my brother anymore?" Mika asked as Shuichi laughed nervously. "At least she visits her brother Shuichi!" Maiko said angrily, "hey, I'm making music all right? I can't go running around the world!" Shuichi said angrily.

"What's going on between you two?" Yuki asked annoyed, "Shuichi is mad cause he didn't practice today!" Maiko said angrily. Shuichi growled, "the concert is in a few days! We need to practice!" Shuichi cried. "Will you two be quiet? Maiko, go to your room and I'll visit you in awhile," Mika said as Maiko glared at her before she went to her room, "Shuichi, I want you to speak to Yuki. We need to solve this situation, got it?" Mika asked as Shuichi growled and Mika left.

Yuki sighed as he looked at Shuichi, "Shuichi? Want me to tell me what's wrong?" He asked. "It's nothing," Shuichi replied as Yuki stared at him, "Shuichi. I really want to know what's going on between you two," he said as Shuichi sighed and he sat down beside Yuki as he put his head down on his lap.

Yuki smiled down at him, "I'm just tired. Bad Luck needs more songs and I couldn't concentrate," Shuichi explained. "How many songs do you need?" Yuki asked, "after the concert, I need like ten," Shuichi replied. "Ten?" Yuki asked blinking, "yea. For the next album, they need that much," Shuichi said slowly.

Just then they heard a door closed as the two boys looked up and saw Mika, "your sister cried herself to sleep," Mika began as Shuichi stared at her. "She was crying?" He asked, "of course. Who wouldn't be worried about there brother?" Mika asked as she looked at Yuki who didn't look back at her.

"This is all my fault," Shuichi said, "Shuichi, why don't you go to bed? I'll come by later, ok?" Yuki asked as Shuichi nodded slowly and stood up to go to there room. "Yuki, what are you going to do?" Mika asked, "me? I'm not handling this situation!" Yuki scolded. "Well, you didn't hold the other end of the bargain," Mika said smirking, Yuki glared at her.

"Fine, I'll visit my parents after the concert. How about that?" He asked as Mika looked at him, "couldn't you do it before the concert?" She asked. "Mika! My lover is in trouble and he needs comfort! I'm not going to go to Kyoto to visit my parents in that dumb temple!" Yuki said angrily, "Yuki, if you bring this up, I'm not going to help you. Think about it," Mika said as she went to go get her coat.

Yuki growled, "I'll see yea later little brother," Mika said as she left. Yuki sighed as he stood up to go to his bedroom, to his surprise, Shuichi was already sound asleep on there bed.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mika: review and update!


	5. Songs

Chapter 5- Songs

disclaimer: do not owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now I guess. Here it is...

Shuichi yawned as the bright sun was shining inside the room, he looked at his left and saw that Yuki was still asleep beside him. Shuichi smiled as he kept staring at him, he pushed some hair out off the way from Yuki's eyes to see him much better. Just then Yuki yawned as Shucihi took out his fingers from where they as he smiled, "your already awake?" Yuki asked.

"Yea, what's up with you?" Shuichi asked, "couldn't sleep really good last night. Kept on thinking about something," Yuki replied. Shuichi yawned again, "look, I need to go to work and practice my song for tomorrow. If Maiko wakes up, tell her to visit Mika or something," he said as Yuki grunted.

"What's wrong?" Shuichi asked, "she wants me to go and visit my parents if Mika will take care of Maiko," Yuki explained. Shuichi blinked, "why don't you then? I'm sure they'll be glad to see you," he said as Yuki glared at him. "Idiot! Remember, I was suppose to marry that girl but I broke it off for you!" He said angrily as Shuichi laughed, "I guess I've forgotten about it," he said.

Yuki's eyes twitched, "haha. I need to dress, I'll see yea later Yuki," Shuichi said as he went to go to the bathroom to dress. Later at the studio, "why do you want to sing In The Moonlight for our opening song?" Hiro asked as the group was talking about the concert inside Tohma's office.

Shuichi laughed nervously, "well, it's for a special someone. Along the way, I want to do our newest song," he said as Mr. K looked at him. "You mean: Forever You?" He asked as Shuichi nodded, "those two are for you-know-who," he said blushing. "We can do "Blind Game Again" if you want to Shuichi," Hiro said as Shuichi nodded, "that and Rage Beat are my favorite," he said smiling.

Hiro smirked, "your the one who created the songs," he said as Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you do one for your sister? I mean, she is here for awhile," Tohma said suddenly as everyone looked at him, "but I don't have anymore time for another song to write. Unless I stay up all night which I doubt I would be doing tonight," Shuichi said slowly.

Tohma sighed, "well, I knew this would come in handy," he said slowly as he took out a piece of paper from his drawer and handed it to Shuichi. Shuichi blinked, "are these lyrics?" He asked as Tohma nodded. "I was going to give it to Yuki to sing to his sister one time, but he never did," he said annoyed, "I guess we can do it," Shuichi said as he read the lyrics.

"Although, wouldn't it be in our album then?" He asked as Tohma nodded, "that and the new one your going to sing for Yuki," he said smiling as Shuichi smiled brightly at him.

tbc...

me: the next chapter is the concert

Shuichi: well, the next two chapters, right?

me: oh yea, about Yuki and Maiko's song

Yuki: you better not have zero talent like Shuichi

me: hey! I won't!

Shuichi: what is that suppose to mean?

Hiro: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tohma: review and update!


	6. Forever You

Chapter 6- Forever You

disclaimer: do not owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to our concert! Now we will sing off a new song from our latest album! It's called: Forever You!" Shuichi called out in the microphone as everyone cheered, "also it's for a special someone who's here in the audience. I hope your listening," Shuichi said as he eyed Yuki and Maiko standing together at the far back of the audience so people wouldn't see them.

_Forever You_

_by: (the author of this story)_

_Forever You, I want to be with you _

_How deep our relationship might be_

_I will always remember you_

_day by day, nothing will change it_

_If we are ever separated_

_I will always remember you_

_Nothing will break us apart_

_As for you and I, our love will deepen_

_It will deepen by the bond that we created_

_Ever since that I've met you, you've been cold to me_

_But that doesn't matter, since I'm always with you_

_I love you even though I never say it_

_Forever You, it will always be you_

_I hope you will understand_

_My love, is always within you_

_Even if you do deny it_

_Which I hope you don't_

_My love, I will never leave you_

_Forever You, I will always be there for you_

_Nothing will change us_

_That you and I, will always be in love_

Yuki smiled as he knew Shuichi was staring at him everytime he sang the song, he looked at Maiko who was smiling brightly happily for her brother as he looked at Tohma and Mika who was also smiling hand-in-hand.

_Hopefully you would never change_

_Always be the same_

_I can't bare if you change at all_

_Forever You, I will always love you_

_you might want to hear this_

_because I will always love you_

the song ended as the crowd roard with cheers, "thank you everyone! We have one last new song to represent! It's for my sister, who is really unknown by many of you except few of my closet friends. Maiko, this is for you," Shuichi said smiling as Yuki looked at Maiko who gasped in surprised.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: that was it?

me: be patient!

Tohma: review and update...


	7. For You

Chapter 7- For You  
disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Music began playing as Maiko looked on top of the stage and saw her older brother singing to her.

_My sister_

_by: (the author of this story)_

_how much you've done for me_

_noticing just now, I'm sorry_

_that I wasn't paying attention to you_

_how much I loved you_

_Just because we are brother and sister_

_it doesn't mean we have to fight_

_how long I've waited for this_

_For my real confession to come out_

_I've love you_

_truly love you, never hated you_

_seeing you growing up_

_it always saddens me_

Mika frowned as she looked at Tohma, "Tohma? Didn't you write the same song for Yuki to sing to me?" She whispered so Maiko wouldn't hear her. Tohma nodded, "Shuichi's been so busy that he didn't have time to write one for Maiko. I gave him the lyrics that I made myself instead," he replied as Mika nodded.

_But you will always know that_

_I am here for you now and forever_

_No matter where I am_

_I will always love you forever_

_I feel happy being with you_

_all the time_

_I will always love you forever_

_my sister, I love you forever_

_Will you ever forgive me?  
The things that I've always done to you_

_I shouldn't accept your apology_

_But I should since it's the right thing to do_

_I love you my sister_

_Don't ever forget that_

_Please always remember_

_that I always love you_

_no matter where I am_

_I love you within your heart_

_My Sister_

The song ended as everyone cheered, Shuichi smiled brightly as he waved to Maiko and the others who were in the back. As Bad Luck was getting ready to go backstage, Mika looked at Yuki who was getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?" Mika asked as Yuki looked at her, "where else?" He asked as he left.

Mika smiled as she looked at Tohma who also smiled back, "we should meet Shuichi and the others in the back," he said as Mika nodded. Backstage, "wasn't that song great?" Shuichi's voice asked as he was speaking to Hiro. "Which one?" Hiro asked, "the one with that's for Yuki," Shuichi replied as Hiro blinked.

Shuichi pouted, "you weren't listening?" He asked as Hiro laughed. "I was playing the guitar," he said as Shuichi growled, "hey Shuichi! Great concert so far!" Mika said as Shuichi smiled. "What other songs are you going to play?" Tohma asked, "the classic ones. Hey, where's Yuki?" Shuichi asked looking around.

Mika smiled, "he went to go and visit his parents. He'll be back soon probably before or after Maiko leaves," he said as Shuichi nodded. Maiko pouted, "I wanted to see him again! I want to get the newest arrival of his books and a poster..." she began as everyone sighed as they listened to her.

Just then music began playing again, "isn't that's Nittle Grasper's song?" Tohma asked surprised. "Yea, they are playing while we take our breaks. We have to get there before the song finishes," Shuichi said as Tohma nodded, "well, we don't want to bother you. You should get ready," Mika said as Shuichi nodded.

"We'll see you later Shuichi!" Maiko said as she hugged her brother and the group left.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Maiko: sorry we took long

me: I was kinda busy with me project for lit. and other homework

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Shuichi: review and update!


	8. Having Fun

Chapter 8- Having Fun

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Shuichi sighed as he was on the couch looking at a picture of him and Yuki that was taken recently, "Shuichi? Are you all right?" Maiko asked as Shuichi nodded. "Yuki we'll be back soon Shuichi, you do know that, right?" Maiko asked as Shuichi looked at her, just then the doorbell rang as Shuichi went up to go and get it.

"Mika! What are you doing here?" He asked surprised as Mika smiled, "I came here to get Maiko so I can give her a tour of Tokyo," Mika explained as Maiko looked at her surprised. "Why are you acting so nice suddenly?" Shuichi asked unhappily, "cause my brother and I made a deal. That's why," Mika said smiling as it suddenly hit him.

"Maiko, are you ready?" Mika asked as Maiko looked at her brother, "go ahead. I'll probably just hang out with Hiro and the others," Shuichi replied. "Are you sure?" Maiko asked, "yea. Tohma might be there and he'll get you some good things," Shuichi said smiling as Mika nodded.

Maiko nodded as she went to go and hugged her brother, "I'll be back soon," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and the two girls left. Shuichi sighed as he looked at the clock which read: ten-thirty. He groaned as he put on his coat as he went to the studio to see if his friends were there.

In the studio, "hey Shuichi! Why are you here? It's suppose to be your day off," Mr. K said with a frown as Shuichi nodded. "I know, but I have nothing else to do since Yuki isn't here," he explained as Hiro looked at him, "wanna go and get some ice cream in the park? It's a good day to walk," he said as Shuichi smiled.

"Oh! Can I come also?" A voice asked as everyone looked and saw Ryuichi asked as Shuichi smiled as he was shaking his head, "of course you can. It would be fun," he said. "Your going without me?" A voice asked angrily as everyone saw Tatsuha who was pouting, "all right! You can come also!" Shuichi cried annoyed as everyone laughed.

In the park, "so Shuichi, how are you and my brother doing? No problems I hope," Tatsuha said as Shuichi smiled at him. "His a bit cold sometimes but his usually gentle sometimes also," he said as Tatsuha smirked, "Shuichi! Are you coming to my sleepover party soon?" Ryuichi asked as Shuichi looked at him blinking.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about it! It's right after when your sister leaves, remember?" He asked as Shuichi sighed, "I'll think about it. I have to write new lyrics yea know," he said as Hiro shook his head. "Perhaps we should talk to Mr. K, Shuichi is working too much," he said as Shuichi pouted, "I am not!" He cried as Hiro smirked.

"So Shuichi, did you and Yuki ever go to the next level yet?" Ryuichi asked as Tatsuha glared at him and Shuichi made a face, "is that even your business?" He asked as Ryuichi smirked and Hiro was laughing. "Come on Shuichi, everyone wants to know now," Tatsuha said as Shuichi groaned, "fine. We are passed that level," he said in annoyance.

"Whoa, your bad Shuichi," Hiro said smiling as Shuichi glared angrily at him, "you want to know something dirty? It was me who first took Yuki and went to that level!" He cried as everyone gasped.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Maiko: aww...

Tatsuha: we'll I be able to meet Maiko?

me: next chapter you will

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: review and update!


	9. I Am Ready

Chapter 9- I Am Ready

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"Last day here sis," Shuichi said as he sat down next to her in the table as the two were eating there breakfast, "yea. It was so much fun though," Maiko said as Shuichi smiled. "Yuki should be coming back by the end of the day," he said as Maiko smiled, "good. Cause I want a photo of him," she said as Shuichi laughed.

"Well, do your best. I've been trying to get him to do one but no luck," he said as Maiko chuckled, just then the door opened in the apartment as Shuichi looked and saw it was Hiro and Mika. "Don't you knock Hiro?" Shuichi asked unhappily as Hiro shrugged, "you said that I can come in whenever," he replied as Shuichi groaned.

"I'm regretting into giving you that key," he said as Hiro smirked, "so, what are we going to do today Mika?" Maiko asked excitedly. "Tohma couldn't come today since he has a meeting so it would be just the two of us," Mika replied as Maiko nodded, "Shuichi, do you have anything that you are doing today?" Hiro asked as Shuichi frowned.

"I dont' think so. I was going to start on my new lyrics soon though," he replied as Hiro smiled, "we can also watch those Nittle Grasper's videos that you have," he said as Shuichi beamed. "Maiko, you should hurry and eat up. We want the whole day don't we?" Mika asked as Maiko nodded as she ate quickly, "shouldn't you guys eat?" Shuichi asked.

"I already ate but Hiro says that he couldn't eat after what you told him yesterday," Mika said as Shuichi laughed, "that isn't funny! I still can't believe you told about your dirty thing with Yuki," Hiro said with a growl. Maiko stood up as she hurried to her room to go and get ready, "Hiro, I have something to tell you also," Shuichi began as Hiro looked at him.

"I'm ready!" Maiko cried as the group looked and saw she was carrying a purse, "come on sweetie. Let's go," Mika said as Maiko smiled and the two left the apartment. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Hiro asked as he sat next to Shuichi, "I'm going to ask Yuki to marry me," he said with a smile as he took out the ring box.

Hiro gasped and was shocked at the surprised, "are you sure?" He asked as Shuichi nodded. "I've been thinking about it for awhile and it's time to ask him. So Hiro, Maiko has to be with Mika the whole day and I'm going to prepare something for Yuki when he comes back tonight," he said.

"But you don't know what time though," Hiro pointed out, "I know. I have a haunch that it would be way before midnight though," Shuichi said smiling. "Good luck to yea buddy, is there something for me to do?" Hiro asked, "no. I have everything set for tonight," Shuichi said smiling as Hiro couldn't help it but to hugged Shuichi tightly as he could.

"Congrats. It's about time," Hiro said as Shuichi blushed, "look, I know that you might be busy with your 'new thing' now. But if you need me, you know where I am," Hiro said as he kissed Shuichi on the cheek as he left. Shuichi blinked realizing what just happened, why would Hiro kiss me so suddenly? He thought as he smiled.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: hurray! I'll popped the question soon

Hiro: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Maiko: review and update!


	10. Marry Me

Chapter 10- Marry Me

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now! Here it is...

Shuichi looked at the time as it was quarter to seven now, he sighed as he looked at the table and saw the food was getting cold now, he shook his head as he returned to the game that he was playing.

Yuki sighed as he dropped his bag onto the ground to get his keys from his pocket, he looked at his watch as it read seven o'clock. He groaned as he opened the door to let himself inside, he blinked as he saw Shuichi struggling on one of his video games. "Shuichi?" Yuki asked blinking as Shuichi paused the game as he looked, "Yuki!" He cried happily as he went to hugged him.

"Augh! Get off you idiot! I had a long trip going home and I'm tired," Yuki replied as he sat on the couch, Shuichi pouted. "Does this mean you won't have dinner?" He asked as Yuki looked at the table and then his stomach grumble, Shuichi smirked as Yuki glared at him dangerously.

"Fine, let's go and eat," he murmured as Shuichi cheered and the two lovers went to the table, "yea know, this chicken is already hard as a rock," Yuki said as he poked his fork at it. Shuichi glared at him, "it's not my fault. I have no idea when you were coming home," he said as Yuki looked at him.

"Why would you go to all this trouble?" He asked as he picked up his drink to go and drink, "I've been planning it for days yea know," Shuichi replied as Yuki looked and saw Shuichi was kneeling in front of him. Yuki's heart began to go faster within every minute that passed by, "Yuki, I've been meaning to ask this question for quite some time, I love you with all my heart and soul, will you marry me?" Shuichi asked embarrassed as he opened the ring box.

Yuki blushed bright red as he glared at him, "idiot..." he murmured as Shuichi looked at him with his teary eyes. "I should be the one who's giving you the ring," Yuki replied as Shuichi blinked, Yuki leaned down as he got the ring from the box and slipped it onto Shuichi's finger and kissed him on the lips.

The two broked apart as Shuichi looked at Yuki, "so... is that a yes?" He asked as Yuki groaned. "What do you think? Come on, let's go to the room," he said as he stood up, "but what about dinner?" Shuichi asked as he followed him. "It didn't taste good anyway," Yuki replied smirking as Shuichi whined, "that's because you didn't came home on time!" He yelled as the two went inside Yuki's room.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: the next chapter is the last

Yuki: we may make a sequel but we aren't sure

maiko: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mika: review and update!


	11. Leaving

Chapter 11- Leaving

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: the last and final chapter! Here it is...

"I still can't believe your leaving us Maiko," Mika said as Maiko smiled at her, "I will be back Mika. I don't want to miss my brother and my brother-in-law's wedding, now do I?" Maiko asked as she looked at Shuichi and Yuki who blushed. "Do you need a lift back to the airport?" Tohma asked as Maiko shook her head, "Shuichi and Yuki we'll bring me," she replied as Hiro glared at Yuki angrily.

Yuki ignored the glare as he took one of Maiko's bags, "are we going or what? I have a deadline to meet," he snapped as Shuichi sighed. "We still have a few minutes left Yuki," he replied as Yuki groaned, "when Nittle Grasper CD comes out, I want one, ok Shuichi?" Maiko asked as she looked at her brother.

Shuichi pouted, "what about ours though? Our CD is coming out soon," he said as Maiko smirked. "I don't want people finding out that I'm related to you," she replied as Shuichi glared at her, "you suppose to support me!" He cried as Maiko laughed. "Can we go now?" Yuki asked unhappily as he was tapping his foot as he stood by the door, "all right! Jeez Yuki, you are a very impatient person," Shuichi murmured as Yuki glared at him darkly.

Maiko hugged everyone as the trio went to Yuki's car, "have you set up a date for the wedding?" She asked suddenly as she was already sitting in the car in the back seat. "Maiko! Why are you asking such question now?" Shuichi asked, "what? I'm just making sure so I won't missed it," Maiko replied.

"Narita airport, right?" Yuki asked as Maiko answered yes, "we'll call you when the time is near," Shuichi replied as he blushed evne though Maiko didn't saw it. She shook her head, "I still can't believe you two are getting married. I always thought Shuichi has a thing for Hiro and the girls, but Yuki? This was shocking," Maiko said as Shuichi laughed nervously.

"Hiro and I just play around yea know Maiko? Remember that one time?" He asked as Maiko smirked, "oh yea. When you two pretended to get married and mom got pissed at you for taking her expensive ring," she said as Shuichi smiled. "Here we are," Yuki announced as Shuichi and Maiko looked and they were in Narita airport.

Maiko sighed sadly, "I don't want to leave yet," she said as Yuki took out something from his briefcase. Shuichi blinked, "here Maiko. You could read my newest novel that hasn't come out yet," Yuki said as Maiko stared at the papers that Yuki was holding. "Are you sure?" She asked as Yuki nodded, "I saved the file on my disk at home. So you could take it," he said as Maiko squealed.

Shuichi covered his ears as Yuki did the same, "I love you so much Eiri!" Maiko cried as Yuki glared at her dangerously. Shuichi looked at his sister, "uh Maiko? Don't say Yuki's first name ok? You could say it on some occassion's though," Shuichi said with a blush as Maiko laughed.

"All right. But thank you for the story!" Maiko said as she leaned forward and kissed Yuki on the cheek surprisingly, Maiko got out off the car as well as Shuichi did to help her get her bags. "I'm going to miss yea sis," he said as Maiko smiled and the two hugged, "I love you big brother," she said as she looked at Yuki one last time as she took off walking.

Shuichi sighed watching his sister leave as he heard a honk behind him, he glared at Yuki angrily as he went inside. "What was that for?" He asked angrily, "I want to get back right away ok? I don't have time all day not doing anything," Yuki replied as he drove rapidly. Shuichi held onto the side of the door as he watched Yuki drive, "Yuki! Slow down will yea?" He asked as Yuki smirked and he just kept on driving rapidly.

END!

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: that was it?

me: until the next sequel of course

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

maiko: review and update!


End file.
